


The Worst Song Ever

by janusrome



Series: Yesteryear [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, hot dads
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cat's in the Cradle"、三位爸爸、一位準爸爸、還有Newton Geiszler。（字數：約3,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Song Ever

眼見同桌三位爸爸一個表情陰鬱望向前方、另一個低著頭抬起手頻頻揉著眼角、還有一個眼裡泛著淚光連忙掏出手機打電話回家，至於唯一的準爸爸則臉色鐵青不發一語——這一刻，Newton發現自己對於「超現實」這個詞有了新的理解，也對某一首歌有了更深刻的體悟。

近兩個月環太平洋的碎頂基地陸續關閉，PPDC的軍人和技術人員幾乎都調派到目前唯一運作中的香港碎頂，以致於基地裡的人口密度攀升到一個前所未見的驚人數字，就算平時不覺得人多，一旦有機會目睹用餐時間食堂裡萬頭攢動的景象，就能深刻體會到現在基地裡擁擠得可怕。由於動作一慢就可能搶不到食物，再加上埋頭工作老是忘記時間，以及為了等待重要實驗的結果而錯過用餐，後來Newton乾脆多走幾步路到基地外找間餐館吃晚餐。

今晚Newton在離開實驗室之前照慣例順口問了一聲Hermann，而Hermann也照慣例答應了他，於是這兩位科學家一前一後走出共用的實驗室，離開管制區域，一起搭乘升降梯，踏上外出覓食的短短旅程。

在他們見面之前，Newton和Hermann當了三年筆友。身處即時通訊當道的時代，透過用字遣詞句句斟酌的電子郵件往返建立社交關係，Hermann Gottlieb是他認識的唯一一人。Hermann確實不是泛泛之輩，Mark-1 Jaeger的程式幾乎都是他寫的，那可不是什麼簡單的事。年紀相近的兩人先後從Jaeger學院結業，加入PPDC，他們原本都很期待能和通信多年的筆友見面，誰知道一旦見了面，竟發現他們根本合不來，神經質、潔癖、一絲不苟、難以相處，這些都不是在電子郵件裡面會碰到的，他們沒說兩句話就差點吵起來，過去數年之間培養出來的融洽關係煙消雲散。

兩人分道揚鑣之後，儘管仍保持聯絡，可是通信的頻率遠不及當初。持續寫信的動機似乎是維持已建立的習慣，保有一個抒發心情和怨言的管道，至於郵件的內容嘛，與其說互通有無還不如說各說各話。

五年前，Hermann和他不約而同調派到香港。雖然同在科學部門，但他們的專長領域不同，兩人倒也相安無事。直到最近PPDC人員重新部署導致基地的空間不足，他們被迫共用研究室，以致於兩人之間的不睦攀升到了新高點。Hermann老是數落他亂丟怪獸內臟，把實驗室弄得比魚市場更惱人——嘿，他哪次不是工作一結束就把實驗室收拾乾淨，幹嘛斤斤計較這幾分鐘？

即使他們之間齟齬不曾少過，卻也沒發展出真正的敵意，Hermann和其他人一樣都無法理解他為怪獸著迷的心情，也對他全身都是怪獸刺青嗤之以鼻，但最起碼的Hermann懂得做研究的心態。為PPDC工作讓Newton有機會盡情地研究他深深著迷的生物，但那些大兵們根本不在乎迷人異星的生物的生理特性或行為模式，他們只希望Newton的研究告訴他們如何更有效率把怪獸炸個稀巴爛，完全不想聽到「怪獸有什麼弱點」以外的任何話題。

Newton和Hermann在走廊碰到正打算前往食堂的首席機甲技師，Tendo一臉疲倦說，他錯過了晚餐，現在搞不好只有咖啡和貝果可以果腹。

「不如你跟我們一起去吃晚餐吧？」Newton提議，於是短短的覓食之旅又多了一位同伴。

在香港待了五年，Newton比不常外出閒逛的Hermann或去年底才調來的Tendo更瞭解基地外頭的街道，一行三人很自然由他負責帶路。轉過一處街角，Newton瞥見街上的人群裡有個很像是Pentecost元帥的身影，他不禁多看了兩眼，發現Pentecost不是一個人，走在他身邊的人看起來好像是Herc Hansen，那兩人一面交談一面往碎頂基地的反方向走去。

Newton不禁停下腳步，看著他們走向Reckoner骸骨位處的市區。這個時間PPDC的指揮官去那個區域幹嘛？

他聽過不少風聲，關於崇拜怪獸的「信徒」以及黑市商人聚集在那幾個街區，但他也聽說過那些人對生面孔非常不友善，所以他從沒鼓起勇氣去那裡闖蕩。

「別說你迷路了。」Hermann沒好氣說道。

「我怎麼可能迷路。」Newton立刻辯駁，接著解釋：「剛剛我好像看到了元帥和Herc。」

「在哪裡？」Tendo好奇問道，他和Hermann順著另一位科學家的視線朝來來往往的行人們望去，但在依舊熱鬧的街道上，沒看見Newton所說的人。

「大概是Newton整天盯著怪獸屍體把自己弄得眼花了。」Hermann做出這個結論。

一時之間Newton無法提出有力的反駁，他只好聳了聳肩，帶著另外二人走進餐館。填飽肚子比和Hermann吵架還來得重要。

等到他們吃完晚餐，走回基地的途中，Newton又瞥見疑似他們指揮官的身影。他才扯了一下Hermann的手臂，就看到那兩人推開酒吧的門，再度消失在他們的視線範圍。為了證明自己的視力沒有問題，Newton拖著Hermann走向那間酒吧。才推開門，他一眼就看見他們的指揮官，而他們的指揮官偏偏也看到了他們，Herc朝他們招手——精確來說，他朝Tendo招手——這時情況變成首席機甲技師領著兩位科學家走進裡頭滿滿都是PPDC軍人的酒吧。

Newton發現酒吧裡比他預期的安靜，幾乎每個人都在交談但說話音量不高，不曉得是不是他們發現元帥就在這裡所以不敢大聲喧譁。新到的三人跟著坐下，五個人圍坐在一張小圓桌旁。Newton和Hermann互看了一眼，感到有點尷尬，好像闖進了什麼不屬於他們的私人聚會。沒過多久，飲料下肚，話匣子開了， _Hermann_ 、Tendo和Herc熱絡聊了起來，他們的話題不是Jaeger或怪獸或任何與公務有關的，而是「小孩」。

Newton完全插不上話，他靜靜聽著他們談論Tendo和Alison的兒子，任憑思緒飄到他感興趣的研究——他好奇怪獸到底是怎麼繁殖的，牠們有性別嗎？生殖方式又是如何？這麼基本的問題多年來竟然沒人在乎，這實在太可笑了……

他隱約聽到談話的內容轉移到準爸爸Hermann的身上。他見過Mrs. Gottlieb，去年夏天她還來到香港和丈夫聚了一小段時間。大家都很好奇Hermann到底是怎麼娶到模特兒Vanessa……

「預產期在什麼時候？」Herc問。

「四月。」Hermann回答。

Tendo問：「她會待在倫敦嗎？」

Hermann點頭，「她的父母都在那裡……更不用說，遠離太平洋。」

Tendo同意道：「是呀，這的確是比較『安全』的考量。」

「不過，你可能會錯過小孩出生。」Herc說。

Hermann嘆了一口氣，「我也不想，但那也沒辦法，我的工作在這裡。」

「……千萬別像〈搖籃裡的貓〉。」Newton隨口說道。

Hermann轉過頭，詫異地看著Newton，一臉疑惑問道：「搖籃裡的貓？」

這下子換成Newton詫異了，「你沒聽過那首歌？」

Hermann搖頭，有點不屑地說：「是那種吵死人的歌嗎？你知道我不聽那種東西。」

「才不是呢！」Newton忿忿說道，他轉頭看向Tendo，想著Tendo是美國人應該有比較高的機率聽過這首歌，誰知道Tendo也搖了搖頭。

真不敢相信！這首歌明明就很有名！

Newton不死心，他把視線投向Stacker；Stacker沒有回答，而是轉頭看著Herc；Herc皺著眉頭，仰頭喝盡杯中剩下的威士忌，才低聲說：「史上最糟的歌。」

「嘿！你在胡說什麼！那首歌一點也不糟！是經典！」

「那到底是什麼歌？〈搖籃裡的貓〉？」Tendo問。

_我受不了了！怎麼可能大家都沒聽過！唯一知道的人竟然說這是爛歌！_ Newton霍然站起身，快步走向擺在酒吧角落的投幣式點唱機。他在資料庫裡毫不費力搜尋到他想要找的歌，投幣、選取，然後他再走回高腳凳坐下。

熟悉的音樂旋律從店裡的喇叭流瀉出來，同桌五個人都停止交談，專心聽著這首歌。

這首歌讓Newton想起他的叔叔。他叔叔是個錄音師，家裡有數不清的唱片收藏，小時候他聽的音樂絕大多數來自叔叔的收藏。他的生母是歌劇女伶，是他父親的外遇對象，她最終選擇了事業而不是家庭，把剛出生的他留給父親和叔父照顧。叔叔教他基礎的電子學，讓他日後對科學產生興趣。雖然青春期之後Newton偏愛金屬樂，但少時跟著叔叔聽過的歌曲他仍記得一清二楚。

他隱約記得歌詞講述一個忙得沒時間陪兒子的爸爸，不斷對兒子保證說，將來有一天我們會有空一起玩，就這樣日復一日，十歲小孩轉眼間已從大學畢業；但他不記得最後兩段歌詞竟是退休後的父親終於有了空閒，想要和好好兒子相處，但已離家的兒子卻推辭說忙得找不出時間，但向父親保證將來有一天會他們會有空相聚，電話掛上後，父親驚覺兒子和他一模一樣……

曲子結束了。Newton看向同桌的另外四人——

Hermann臉色鐵青不發一語。

Stacker的視線飄向遠方，看似思緒也飄向遙遠的某處。

Herc低著頭頻頻揉著眼角。

Tendo連忙掏出手機打電話回家。

……

Newton忍不住眨了眨眼。

……好吧，或許這真的是史上最糟的歌……

 


End file.
